AM
by jmt24
Summary: College AU. Story set to the songs in the Arctic Monkeys album AM.
1. No 1 Party Anthem

**"No.1 Party Anthem"**

 _So you're on the prowl wondering whether she left already or not_

 _Leather jacket, collar popped like antenna_

 _Never knowing when to stop_

 _Sunglasses indoors, par for the course_

 _Lights in the f_ _l_ _oors and sweat on the walls_

 _Cages and pole_ _s_

Blaine was trashed, he had no idea what he was doing at this party nor could he remember when he got so fucking drunk. Sebastian must have made his mixed drinks really strong or put something in them, he was hoping they were just really strong. Blaine stumbled down a less crowded hallway in search of his roommate. He chuckled to himself as he ended up leaning on a wall, then sliding down it on the floor. He wasn't sure if he could get up.

"Shit." He laughed as he finished whatever was left in his beer bottle. He looked at the beer bottle as if it was just given to him. He really liked this beer, and was glad that someone at the party offered it to him; usually it was Sebastian getting all the attention. Blaine hadn't decided if he liked college yet or not, especially a small Ohio state college. Then he looked at the Yuengling bottle. "18… 1829. Shit. Americas oldest brewery."

"Was I right dude? Best beer we got!" A fuzzy tall dark haired muscular man stepped in front of Blaine with a hand extended out. Blaine reached out for it to be pulled up by the guy who gave him the beer in the first hour he was here; he wasn't sure what hour it was now.

Blaine stumbled into the man a little; he really needed to learn to control his alcohol. "I'm sorry I'm so drunk."

The dark haired man laughed, "Dude it's a party, hell if we all aren't trashed. Come on, you're roommates with Bass right?"

"Bass?"

"SeBASStian," the guy said slowly as he wrapped one arm around Blaine's shoulder. "I used to go to high school with him, anyone who can handle his shit 24/7 deserves the best beer in the house."

Blaine laughed as he tried not to lean too much into his roommate's high school friend. He was hyper aware that his hands hung limply at his side but he managed to make it to the kitchen with this man at his side.

"Want another one?" The brunette asked as he reached in a fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"I'm really drunk."

"Come on, here. We'll go up to my room, pretty sure I saw Bass and a couple other guys hanging out up there."

Blaine wanted to protest but this guy was fucking drop dead gorgeous. Long enough dark brown reddish hair where he could do hair flip, full lips with a sideways bad boy smirk, complimented by a trimmed beard and moustache, and last but not least dark green eyes.

So naturally he followed him to his room and Blaine was sure he would've even if he hadn't been so drunk.

 _Call off the search for_ _y_ _our soul, or put it on hold again_

 _She'_ _s_ _having a sly indoor smoke_

 _She calls the fo_ _l_ _ks who run this_ _h_ _er oldest friends_

 _Sipping her drink and laughing at imagin_ _a_ _ry jokes_

 _As all the signals are_ _sent, her eyes invite you to approach_

 _And it seems_ _a_ _s though those lumps in your throat_

 _That you just_ _swallowed have got you going_

"What's up guys? Found your roommate Bass," the green eye man announced as they entered a hazy room.

"Blaine! Glad to see your alive," Sebastian laughed from a loveseat.

"Aw Bass you did not make him a drink did you?" The man who led Blaine in laughed as he went straight for his bed, sitting on the edge of it next to a beside table.

Sebastian just laughed and nodded, as the man next to him shook his head and squeezed his shoulder. Blaine wasn't surprised even in a drunk state; Sebastian was an easy hook up.

"No wonder I found him on the fucking floor man, you gotta stop getting people so wasted, real shit can happen in college. What if I wasn't me and raped him or some shit?" Sebastian's high school friend said with only a hint of humor, his fingers were rolling something in paper.

"I'm sure Blaine wouldn't have minded Sam, would you Blaine?" Sebastian said with a knowing smile.

Blaine just raised his eyebrows, "Uh yeah." That was a stupid thing to say.

"You'll learn to just ignore him," Sam said as he licked the paper. "You can pull out my computer chair there if you want Blaine. Where is everyone else Bass?"

"Bathroom or getting laid I assume." Sebastian said with a bored sigh as Blaine stumbled with the wheeled computer chair.

Sam laughed and threw the rolled paper to Sebastian before taking a swig of his beer. "You can light that dude, I owe you."

"Thanks Sam," Sebastian said as he pulled out a lighter and put the paper to his lips.

Blaine was drunk enough to not realize that Sam was rolling a joint. He was also drunk enough to not realize the hazy room was just smoke. He however was not drunk enough to realize that as soon as he inhaled the smoke that it was not just weed in the rolled paper. He coughed loudly and wanted to get rid of the rolled smoke but everyone was laughing at him.

"Blaine smokes straight greens, you won't catch him with that spliff shit." Sebastian explained.

Sam laughed, "Ah man, I'm sorry. Bad habit, gotta kick it. You don't have to smoke it if you don't like it."

"It just caught me off guard, here," Blaine managed to say as he leaned out to hand Sam the spliff. Sam caught his eyes with a small smile as their fingers just barely grazed while passing the spliff. Blaine got shy and quiet immediately, hoping Sebastian wouldn't notice or say anything.

 _Come on, come on, co_ _m_ _e on_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Number one party a_ _n_ _them_

Blaine watched as Sam gracefully inhaled a couple drags off the spliff, mesmerized by the mans lips, and his eyes as they got darker and hooded. If only he could think of something to talk about, as Sebastian had all attention focused on the other guy on the couch, it left for a quiet atmosphere between him and Sam.

 _She's a certified mind blower, knowi_ _ng_ _full wel_ _l_ _that I don't_

 _May suggest_ _there's somewhere from wh_ _i_ _ch you might know her_

 _J_ _us_ _t to get the ball to roll_

 _Drunken monologues, confused becaus_ _e_

 _It's not like I'm falling in love I just want you to do me_ _no good_

 _And you look like yo_ _u_ _could_

"It's not polite to stare Blaine, " Sebastian said with an amused smirk as he took a puff of the spliff.

Sam laughed, "It's alright, he's not bad looking himself." Sam gave him a look through high eyes. "Where you from Blaine?"

"Ann Arbor."

"A Michigan boy!"

Blaine was getting passed the spliff and he took it uncertainly. He could hear the guys talking in the background, maybe laughing at him as he took a hit without coughing.

"He learns quickly," Sam observed with a sideways smirk as Blaine rolled forward to give Sam the smoke.

Blaine felt like he was going to pass out, not only had the smoking and drinking made him super dizzy, the way Sam looked at him through falling dark hair and hooded green eyes ignited a fire in his stomach. Not butterflies, Blaine had never had this kind of desire before. It was like Sam was this unattainable celebrity that he always wanted and now that he was right here in front of him, Blaine was determined to get in bed with him. He blamed Sebastian's nightly ramblings on his hot hook ups; they drove Blaine to think he had been doing this college thing all-wrong. Maybe Sam would be the one to help him do college right.

 _Come on, come on,_ _c_ _ome on_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Number one party anthem_

 _Come on,_ _c_ _ome on, come on_

 _Before the_ _mo_ _ment's go_ _n_ _e_

 _Number one party anthem_

 _Yeah, yeah_

Blaine stayed silent as the spliff was finished and put out. Sebastian had just dragged his guy downstairs to where there was more action.

Sam, with a huff, laid back down on his bed. "So high," he murmured with a small laugh.

Blaine nodded even though Sam couldn't see him. He had to say something. C'mon Anderson, get your shit together.

 _The look of l_ _o_ _ve - the rush of blood_

 _T_ _he "She's with me" - the_ _G_ _allic shrug_

 _The shutterb_ _u_ _gs - the Camera Plus_

 _Th_ _e_ _black and_ _w_ _hite - the colour dodge_

 _The good tim_ _e_ _girls - the cubicles_

 _The house of fun_ _\- the number one party anthem_

Sam pushed himself up and looked over at Blaine, "Wanna go back downstairs?"

Blaine just nodded as Sam stood up and made his way over to him, hand on his shoulder Sam led him back downstairs. There seemed to be even more people than before in the hallways and especially the living room and kitchen. "What time is it?" Blaine asked, as he was pretty sure he had come to the party at a dark hour, but the amount of people now told him he might've been early.

Sam laughed as he led Blaine to the kitchen, "You got a date?"

"No, I just- I, I don't know."

"Sammy!" A girl yelled over the music with a loud gasp. She walked up to Sam who wrapped his arms around her for a hug that she returned with a huge smile. "Why haven't I seen you at all this year?"

"It's only a month into school," Sam laughed as a couple more girls came over to him, talking about who knows what. Blaine couldn't hear and felt awkward and way to drunk to be in the light of the kitchen. He looked around and didn't recognize anyone; this is why he hated college and parties. He knew he had to stop thinking like that and just meet people, but if Sam was going to be the only person he met this year, he'd be okay with that.

 _Co_ _m_ _e on, come on, come on_

 _Come on, come o_ _n_ _, come on_

 _Come on, come on, come o_ _n_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Before the moment's_ _g_ _one_

 _Number one party anth_ _e_ _m_

 _Number one party anthem_

 _Number one party anthem_

 _Y_ _e_ _ah, yeah_

Blaine had made his way to the living room where he got a glimpse of the boy Sebastian had been with. Sebastian wasn't far away and grabbed Blaine as soon as he saw him. Sebastian probably wasn't as drunk as Blaine but he certainly acted like it, as he jumped up and down to the music blasting from the speakers near the TV. Blaine shook his head, laughing. So this was college, this was a party. His brother had said he met the love of his life at almost every party, Blaine couldn't even imagine a better-looking guy than Sam. Blaine looked back towards the kitchen, as Sebastian sandwiched Blaine in-between him and the other guy he was with, laughing as they made Blaine move with the beat. Sam still surrounded by the girls caught Blaine's eye quickly and winked before returning back to the conversation with the girls. Blaine smirked and danced as the fire feeling in his stomach returned; maybe college was going to be all right after all.


	2. Mad Sounds

**"Mad Sounds"**

 _Mad sounds in your ears, they make you feel alright_  
 _They bring you back to life_  
 _Mad sounds in your ears, they make you get up and dance_  
 _They make you get up_  
 _Yeah they make you get up_

Blaine sighed as he clicked his phone on lock. He looked up towards the party he was at and smiled as he realized a favorite song of his was on. He had been so engrossed in his phone the past couple of weeks he barely looked up from it. Sebastian had given Sam Blaines number a few nights after the party when they ran into each other at dinner. According to Sebastian Sam had mentioned Blaine first in conversation and then Sebastian had suggested giving him Blaines number. Blaine took it as a good sign. They had been casually texting for the last two weeks, yet they haven't seen each other really. There was that one time when Blaine saw him down the hallway in the science building as he headed into his chemistry class, they waved with a smile. Blaine was rational though, or at least he tried to be. He knew they were just texting as friends, even though Sebastian had told him that he was bisexual and leaned toward guys more nowadays. Blaine had to keep a level head, he knew a guy like Sam was a guy with an ego already and he sure as hell wouldn't fuel that. Blaine also had an ego, he knew he was shy and awkward at first but he also knew that's what drew people in, thats if his scruffy hazel eyed curly hair look didn't do it already. Blaine wasn't new at gay relationships and wanted to make sure he took his stand with equality in the relationship from the start. But Blaine was level headed, so he wasn't thinking that far ahead anyway...

"It's your song!" Sebastian screamed in Blaines ear as he jumped on his back for a quick second, making Blaine spill his drink a little. "Let's go find Cam and dance-oh wait, there! Let's go!" Sebastian dragged Blaine towards his now constant hook-up from the first party Blaine had saw him at, in the middle of the packed living room at some random house party. Last weekend Blaine had went home, and this weekend Sam was home, so Blaine was stuck at a party trying not to think of Sam.

 _Love buckles under the strain of those wild nights_  
 _Run but you cannot hide_  
 _Mad sounds in your ears, they make you get up and dance_  
 _They make you get up_  
 _All night long they reappear_  
 _They make you get up and dance_  
 _Yeah they make you get up_

Blaine was having a good time though, he had a decent buzz on and Sebastian and Cameron were fun enough people to hang out with; at least till Sebastian brought him home and Blaine had to eat popcorn in the lobby of their dorm room till Cameron left, but that only happened once a week, so it could've been worse. Blaine had already decided he didn't like partying without Sam around. He told Sebastian this and he laughed and told Blaine, "You're going to end up with a broken heart." Blaine didn't want a relationship with Sam though, he just really wanted to fuck him or be fucked by him, either would be okay. He hated when his mind was like this, not drunk enough to not think anything but buzzed enough to think about everything. He was fine, he was happy, he was dancing, there was no way he was going to end up with a broken heart again. Blaine just couldn't get crazy, his thoughts tortured him and sometimes he'd wish he could just stop thinking so much. They weren't bad thoughts, they were never ending scenarios of wishes and desires that he convinced himself was out of his reach. He had to stop thinking so much, maybe if he just kept dancing the thoughts would stop.

 _Suppose you've gotta do what you gotta do_  
 _We just weren't feeling how we wanted to_  
 _You sit and try sometimes but you just can't figure out what went wrong_  
 _Then out of nowhere somebody comes and hits you with an_  
 _Ooh la la la la..._

Blaine was still dancing and drinking when Cameron waved him over to the door. He looked annoyed as he explained that he was waiting for Sebastian to stop flirting so they could all leave. Blaine looked to where Cameron's gaze was, and sure enough Sebastian seemed to pulling in a unrecognizable guys number. With a smirk on his narrow face Sebastian headed to where Cameron and Blaine stood.

"Hope I didn't keep you men waiting too long," Sebastian said with a side kiss to Cameron's forehead. Cameron's annoyed look melted immediately as he settled his arm around Sebastian's waist and led them out the door. Blaine followed as he began to question the legitimacy of Cameron and Sebastian's relationship. If you would even call it a relationship, Blaine would, they had been hooking up just about every other night for the past two weeks, dinner dates included. Blaine couldn't believe Cameron could just watch and take that, but Blaine shouldn't judge anyones relationship. If Blaine were to judge peoples relationships it would just be hypocritical considering how well his last one went. It was down to about once a week when Blaine would think about his high school boyfriend, Kurt. He owed a lot to that man. Kurt and him conquered everything together, they were well-liked, popular, smart, and out. People respected them, and because they were together and solid not a single guy had a problem with them. It was perfect till Kurt graduated and Blaine spent a year without him. Blaine started talking to some guy on Facebook who said he knew him but he couldn't tell him his real name just yet. Blaine was amused and lonely without Kurt to talk to 24/7 and begun deep conversations with the Facebook guy. It was around the end of October when Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt in over two days when he finally met the Facebook guy in person and cheated on Kurt with him. Turns out the Facebook guy was the old bully of Kurt, his freshmen year when Blaine hadn't arrived at the high school. Dave Karofsky, who was also expelled Kurt's freshmen year because Kurt felt scared for his life with Dave around. Dave and Blaine bonded over Kurt, lack of intimacy, and depression. It became an affair, for only a short while till Christmas, when Kurt came home. When Kurt found out who it was that Blaine was cheating on him with, he refused to speak to him, and Blaine had lost Kurt for 6 months. Blaine lost himself. He stopped meeting with Karofsky, and started going into school late, and his second semester of his senior year vanished in a fog. Blaine was lucky enough that he had proved himself years prior before his love life crumbled, he was able to still get in his back up school in Ohio. He promised himself there, he wouldn't let high school follow him, and that's why he was in no position to judge Sebastian and Cameron's relationship, or fall in love with Sam.

 _Ooh la la la la..._  
 _You got those mad sounds in your ears to make you get up and dance_  
 _Mad sounds in your ears, they make you get up and dance_

Blaine was a bad person, he was sure of it. He didn't deserve someone like Sam, assuming he could even get with someone like Sam. He still couldn't believe he had slept with Dave those couple of times. Not only were they just lacking chemistry in bed, it bummed him out to think that Kurt had driven him to that, that empty person looking for something, anything to make him feel something. Blaine was in a bad spot for a while, but college and Sebastian were great to him so far. All he has left to do is move on and stop thinking about high school when he was drunk and missing Sam. His next relationship whether it be with Sam or not, will not be like his previous one. Blaine tried to keep positive thoughts flowing during the walk home. It wasn't long though till the sounds of Sebastian's drunk singing took over his thoughts, and just like Blaine had danced earlier, now he sang and he forgot, temporally about the sounds his thoughts made.


End file.
